Reluctant Idol 2: The Summer Tour
by SkyTate
Summary: After winning American Idol, Bridge and the rest of the Top 12 embark on the Summer Tour. That means Ty will be there too, seeking revenge against the young boy. Will Bridge win again the battle for Sky's heart?
1. Meeting, Pt1

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol: The Summer Tour

**Summary: **After winning American Idol, Bridge and the rest of the Top 12 embark on the Summer Tour. That means Ty will be there too, seeking revenge against the young boy. Will Bridge win again the battle for Sky's heart?

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****1**

Two months have now passed since Bridge won American Idol. Memories of that night were still vivid in the boy's mind: the guests, his dues with Ty, Ryan calling his name, him singing "No Boundaries" with Sid and Sky and, most important, Sky kissing him in front of everybody. He thought that would get them in trouble, but he actually found out that everything was ok. Strangely, but it was ok.

After that evening, Sky asked Bridge to move in with him. The boy wasn't sure at first, but after finding out that his father was happy with it, they bought a small house in Los Angeles. He was 17, in love with a great man who loved him back, even after all what happened during the competition, and they lived together now. They spent every free moment they had together: Bridge knew that Sky deserved more than just cuddling and kissing, but Sky was happy with that, and he was going to wait till he was 18 before taking "the next step".

It was now the moment they were waiting for: the day when they would have started the summer tour was coming quickly. Both were so excited to see the others again, Bridge most of them: he was waiting so much to see Sid and the others again "are you excited Bridge?" Sky said turning toward him. The boy looked at his lover and smiled "Yeah I am! I cannot wait to see them again!" he said bouncing up and down in his passenger sit. Sky laughed and adjusted his shades "We're almost there don't worry. According to Adele's directions, her restaurant is just 10 minutes away" "Awesome" answered happily the boy.

They we're going to have a private meeting at Adele's restaurant before starting the tour. Sky looked again at the boy near him and sighed: he seemed to have forgotten what happened during the competition; he remembered only the good things. The man red on the net that this happened when somebody removes bad things from his or her mind: that, apparently, is what Bridge had done, since he didn't remember about Ty, the boy who almost destroyed their relationship. When Adele asked them to join the other at the meeting, Sky wasn't sure about bringing Bridge near Ty, but the small guy was so thrilled to meet the others that in the end he had to accept "Sky look! We've arrived!"

The man snapped out of his dreams as he looked in front of him at the place: he had to give the woman credits, the place was awesome. He turned in the small road as Bridge looked around excited at the big garden that surrounded the building. When they were in front of it, Sky parked the jeep and got out "this place is huge!" he heard Bridge saying as he saw the boy run inside. He followed him and, after a moment, he heard him scream. Worried, he started running. When he was inside, he saw the boy jumping around with Sidney by his side "Bridge, what the… I thought you were hurt…" Sky said panting as the other two looked at each other and started laughing "oh Sky… you're so cute…" the girl said as she went to hug the man "so are the others all here already?" Sid shook her head "Ronny and Mack are still missing… OH! And even T…" she stopped talking when sky glared at her. Bridge looked at them confused "well… I'm going to explore the place see ya!" he said and took off to explore the mansion.

When he was out of sight, Sid turned to the man near her and slapped him "Ouch! What was that for??" "You tell me! Why you stopped me before I said his name??" Sky sighed at went to the bar to start making drinks for both of them: after all, he still was a skilled bartender "you know… Bridge isn't so good as he looks. He removed him from his mind" he said as he passed the drink to the girl "he remembers only the good things happened on Idol" "wow… sorry but I have to ask… why you brought him here?" the girl said taking a sip from the glass "I actually told Adele that we weren't coming at first… but he insisted so much that I gave up at the end. I'm not sure of whatever will happen when they will meet"

Sid nodded as the others came into the room "Hey rocker!!" Cole yelled giving him a bear hug. Sky laughed when he put him down and looked at the man in front of him: he sure was much stronger then it was, and more muscular "everybody want something to drink before eating?" everybody nodded and he started preparing them "so how is living with the boy? I bet you and him…" before Cole could finish the sentence, Sky punched him almost making him fall from the stool "just for the record, we're going to wait till he turns 18… I don't want to push him" the man said blushing as he passed the glass to the man "that is a great thing Sky…" Z said appearing near them with Kira. He smiled and got back to prepare the drinks.

In that moment, somebody ringed the door bell "SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!!" they heard Adele screaming from the kitchen. Sid got up laughing and went to open the door. She looked up at the man on the other side and froze "well… what a great welcome you gave me Sidney…" at the same moment, Bridge entered the room "hey guys… Adele said…" when he saw the man at the door he dropped the plates in his hands. Memories started filling his head: his trouble with the piano, meeting Jack, Ryan Seacrest poisoned instead of him, his relationship destroyed and the revelations this man made. All went back to him like a boomerang "hi Bridge…" the man said. Bridge looked at him as he started shaking. Sky was near him in a moment: what he feared was about to get real

"hi Tyzonn…"

+-+-+

**And the sequel is up! What will happen now that they've met each other again? How Bridge will cope now that his fears has come back again? Stay tune to find out! As always, reviews are welcomed!**


	2. Meeting, Pt2

**Author: **SkyTate20

**Title: **Reluctant Idol: The Summer Tour

**Summary: **After winning American Idol, Bridge and the rest of the Top 12 embark on the Summer Tour. That means Ty will be there too, seeking revenge against the young boy. Will Bridge win again the battle for Sky's heart?

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine, just the idea of mixing American Idol with Power Rangers!

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

Bridge set under a tree silent. He couldn't believe it: he totally has forgotten about Ty. Seeing him that day has made all the bad memories came back. He remembered especially the last thing the guy said to him on the stage during the finale "_you've won for now… but next time I will be the one who will win. See you on tour, Bridge Carson". _

The tour... it was about to start, and of course he was going to come back like the others. Now all will be back at the beginning, with the two of them fight against each other. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing under the big tree into Adele's garden. After a moment, he heard someone going near him: he opened his eyes quickly and found himself face to face with Sidney. He smiled at her as the girl set down near him "So… when I left the house I've heard how much the plates you've broken costs. Trust me… you have to sell lots of records to buy them again"

The boy turned red as the girl laughed softly "oh gosh… Adele must hate me" "nah… she totally understands. Besides, they were horrible" they looked at each other and started laughing. After a moment, their smiles faded "Bridge… you know that it was going to happen" the boy sighed. He removed his now longer hairs from his eyes and sighed "I know. I totally forgot about him, I mean, I wanted to forget about him. And I've done it, since now…"

She nodded slowly. She understood what he was going trough: that boy made him live in hell the poor little guy. Suddenly, they've heard someone clearing his voice behind them and they turned to look at who was there. They were shocked to find the blond boy looking at them "what do you want??" Ty looked at both of them almost embarrassed "I just want to talk to Bridge alone, please Sidney-" "Are you crazy? No! After what you've done to him, do you really think that-" "Sid!"

The girl stopped talking and turned around "please… let him talk…" the girl looked at the boy confused. She said and walked away slowly, but not before looking at them one more time. When she was out of reach, Bridge turned toward Tyzonn "ok. Now you can talk" Bridge looked at the guy in front of him: he knew that something had changed in him, he was a different guy. He saw him sighed heavily "… I'm sorry" Bridge was taken aback by what he said. He wasn't expecting at all something like that from Ty "I know I've acted badly with all of you, especially with you. I don't know if you can forgive me, but you have to know that I've changed, a lot"

Bridge stood silent in front of him: a lot happened in just a few hours, and this was too much for him. But something told him that what the boy was telling was the true. He walked slowly near the boy and extended his hand. Ty looked up slowly and smiled at him, shaking his hand "thank you" "this doesn't mean I'm forgiving you right now… it will take time" Ty nodded happily. They walked together toward the house. When they were in front of it, they saw the others set outside waiting for them. Sky stood up quickly and run toward them. Bridge understood right away what he was going to do and put himself in front of the blond guy "NO!" Everything stopped. Sky looked at him shocked "Sky please… It's ok" the man couldn't believe his ears "Are you crazy?? I know that you removed what he did from your head, but this is too much!" he screamed.

The boy stood there and watched his lover getting angrier, but said nothing. Sky shook his head and walked away without looking at them. In the same moment, a big hummer entered the small road and speeded toward the house. It stopped in front of them and a big man with short hairs and blue eyes. Adele walked toward him "I'm sorry but the restaurant it's closed today" "Actually I was looking for one of you…" he spotted Ty behind the woman and smiled. He went near him and kissed him. When they stopped, they looked at the others and saw a shocked look on their face. Ty laughed nervously "this is Flynn… my boyfriend" the others, still shocked, when near them to introduce themselves. Bridge smiled: maybe he was right. Ty had changed for real.

That evening, everybody went back to his home. Sky set on a chair in the backyard looking at the ocean, sipping slowly a beer. Bridge looked at him from the kitchen and decided to go out and talk to him. He approached the man and set on the chair near him "I know you're mad at me… but I have a good feeling" the man didn't talk and kept on drinking "he's changed Sky, for good. You saw that he has a boyfriend now" "and what if he's planning something? What if this Flynn is something part of his plan? And what…" the man was stopped by the boy's lips on his "do you trust me?"

Sky was unsure of what he was going to say at him. A look into the boy's eyes gave him the answer "yeah…" Bridge smiled at him and run back into the house. Sky looked at him going away: the bay could be crazy sometimes, but he was so in love with him… he hoped everything was going to be al right.

**Ok! Is Ty really changed? What will happen next? Stay tune because great things have to happen!**


End file.
